


Holding his hand

by mybigfatcat



Series: GRi drabbles and oneshots for a rainy day [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: Seungri takes it upon himself to hold Jiyong’s hand at as many opportunities he can.A short oneshot for a rainy day.





	Holding his hand

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, Kailee :)
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is fiction and nothing but fiction. It is not meant for commercial purposes.

“-are you listening, maknae?” Jiyong asks. He’s turned away from the mixing table to look back at Seungri. Seungri who has just lifted his eyes from the screen of his phone, and who’s mind has just joined the conversation. He has not been listening.

“Uh-huh,” he says, Jiyong just shakes his head and sighs.

Jiyong is unshaved and his hair is a mess. Seungri thinks that he might’ve slept on the studio couch last night. At least it wouldn’t surprise him if he had.

“If we all shared the same passion for music as you do then we’d have retired,” Jiyong says, he’s starting to look pissed.

It’s Seungri’s time to sigh. He puts away his phone, stands and joins Jiyong at the mixing table, swiveling Jiyong around on the desk chair to face the computer screen again.

“Show me what you mean, hyung,” Seungri says.

Seungri must be tired too because he thinks he sees Jiyong’s ears turn red.

-

Hardly none of the old variety shows are still running when they all gather back as five. The hosts are all the same though, with the addition of a younger idol here and there. Seungri talks and charms them all, completely unstoppable when he talks. Youngbae smiles and laughs and enjoys it all, Daesung joins Seungri on his ridiculous interludes, and Seunghyun hits Seungri over the head to get him back on track.

Jiyong laughs and laughs and doesn’t have to feel nervous at all. It’s as if they were never gone, in some ways it’s even better than before. Jiyong has started to feel that there’s nothing they can’t do when Seungri is there to talk and talk and smile his way to whatever he desires.

The commercial deals that Seungri gets them are almost too good to be true.

“Jiyong hyung works hard like crazy on the new songs,” Seungri says when they’re on Happy Together. They’re there to show gratitude and to be humble, Seungri is apparently there to do PR. He makes Jiyong laugh when he looks that determined and passionate. It’s a fond laugh.

“I’ve honestly never seen anyone work as hard as Jiyong,” Seungri continues.

Yoo Jaesuk laughs at the statement and waves with his cue cards as if to stop Seungri’s praise.

“What? Then how about you? Haven’t you been all over Asia since you were discharged? One of our PDs said that your insta account looked like a lie because no one can travel that much,” Jaesuk says. Youngbae is slapping Seungri’s thigh and cackling with laughter.

“See! I told you it looks like you’re making it up!” Youngbae says.

“I sleep on the flights, that’s not work,” Seungri says, proudly straightening his back at the backhanded praise he’s received. Only he’s also blushing.

Jiyong reaches out to pat him on the hand that Seungri has resting closest to him. Instead Jiyong lets his hand linger, doesn’t let go until minutes later. No one mentions it.

-

“I didn’t know you liked my hand that much. Still,” Seungri says. He sits behind Jiyong in the company car, their managers sit up front.

“There’s nothing special about you hand, maknae,” Jiyong says, “they’re kinda small and hairy.”

Seungri leans forward to pry one of Jiyong’s hands loose from their grip on his phone.

“True, you’re the one with the nice hands,” Seungri agrees as he holds their hands palm against palm.

Jiyong lets him at first, but then he pulls his hand away as if it’s been burnt. This time Seungri is sure that his ears are red. There’s even a slight tinge to his cheeks, he can see it through the base makeup that’s been half work down after a morning in a hot broadcast studio.

-

Seungri takes it upon himself to hold Jiyong’s hand at as many opportunities he can. As they wait in line at customs at the airport. When they have a group dinner at Seunghyun’s house. When they’re crammed into the elevator at a TV station. When Jiyong doesn’t notice it as he’s completely focused on listening to the demo of one of their new songs over and over again.

He also holds Jiyong’s hand when it counts. When Jiyong has had too much to drink at the group dinner. When Jiyong has thrown the notebook with his lyrics towards the trashcan in frustration. When some shitty online newspaper has written something awful about Jiyong. Seungri holds his hand, intertwines their fingers, and strokes Jiyong’s hand with his thumb. And Jiyong blushes, but he rarely lets go anymore.

-

“I finished the demo for one of the songs,” Jiyong says excitedly one day and pulls Seungri into the recording studio.

Seungri stands next to where Jiyong sits down by the computer to listen to it. Neither Jiyong’s manager nor any of the studio technicians are in the room.

“I’m sure it’s great,” Seungri says, and he can tell that Jiyong is hiding a smile underneath his unruly bangs.

“Listen,” Jiyong says.

The song starts playing and it is just as great as Seungri would have imagined. It’s slow and the beat is dark and deep, the contrast with Jiyong’s voice is perfect.

“You’re voice is perfect for the chorus,” Jiyong says. Sometime during the first verse he’s reached out to hold Seungri’s hand. His palm is warm and slightly sweaty against Seungri’s.

“Don’t let Yang Hyunsuk hear you says that,” Seungri jokes, but his chuckle falters as Jiyong suddenly looks up at him with that face of his that Seungri has never been able to resist. His heart beats hard in his chest.

Jiyong pulls him down by the now vice hard grip on Seungri’s hand, pulls him down until he has to kneel between Jiyong’s legs. It’s an awkward position, with Jiyong on the chair, his legs splayed to fit Seungri. This time it’s Seungri that has to blush.

“This song... I think you and I should sing it. Together,” Jiyong says, and then he leans forward to kiss Seungri softly on the lips.

Seungri had never imagined that holding his hand would ever not be enough. But a kiss turns to another kiss and those kisses turn into new kisses. They also manage to record the song, but that’s a trifle in comparison.

Seungri regrets the fact that it’s not as easy to kiss Jiyong as it is to hold his hand. But nothing has ever been easy when it comes to his hyung, and he prefers it that way.


End file.
